Inuyasha
by Zanejadu
Summary: The story Inuyasha but with a different style!This story is both thrilling and sad, heartbreaking and having new relationships, long but yet short. My second fanfic! Woohoo! Please I beg you to review...Or Inuyasha will kill you.Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Though I wish I did…

Okay on to the story!

Chapter 1

* * *

Kagome looked out her window. She looked at all the flowers and trees.

"Wow. I can't believe spring is here! It's so pretty!" Kagome then saw her mother planting some Sakura trees. 'The sakura blossoms are so pretty..'

Kagome went down the stairs and saw her brother Souta eating breakfast with grandpa.

"Hey Souta, hey gramps!" Kagome went to the fridge and got herself some cereal.

"Hello Kagome. After Souta were done we were going to go find research about the Jewel of Four Souls! Would you like to help?"

"Sure."

After eating they all went to the computer to do some research.

"Jewel…of….four….souls…." Grandpa typed that in google and waited for the sites to pop up. "Hmm… Fake replica of the Jewel of Four Souls… Picture of jewel of four souls… History of the Jewel of four souls! There!"

Grandpa clicked on the link and the site immediately popped up.

"The jewel of four souls or the Shikon Jewel is a very powerful jewel. It can give demons much power and cannot be used by humans. The jewel can also grant a wish to fulfill the users desire! Amazing!"

"Kagome get the jewel! I want a wish!"

Kagome thought grandpa was a little..coo coo. "Well where is it?"

"Uhhh…Where did I leave it…hmm.. Well try to find it!"

"Well okay.. Whatever you say.." Kagome first looked in Gramps room. "Hmm. Not there." Then after looking in all the rooms in the house, Kagome decided to look outside.

Kagome then spotted the well and decided to look there. "Oh! There it is!"

Kagome saw on the ledge of the well. She ran over without thinking to get it. "Woah! Woah! W-" Kagome was cut off because she accidentally tripped over nothing and made the jewel fall into the well. "Uh-oh..Maybe I should jump in..Okay. Here I go!"

Kagome jumped in and then put the jewel on as a necklace. Kagome jumped out and saw that she was not home. "Huh? Where am I?" Kagome looked at all the trees and flowers surrounding her. "Gramps? Souta? Where are you? If this is a joke Souta I'm not laughing!" Kagome looked scared. "Oh I know! I'll call with my cell!"

Kagome dialed the number on her phone. Beep beep beep. "Huh? There's no reception but I'm outside. Weird." Kagome decided to walk on and try too find a person to help her.

Kagome found a village near by and went near it. When she first walked into the village she saw an old lady with…a kimono? "Um.. Excuse me?"

"What is it child? What do ye want here?"

"Um.. I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"

"Well you are in a small village named Ako Town." (I don't know if the village has a name..) "Ako Town? But I was In Tokyo!"

"Tokyo? I have never heard of such a place.. Wait.. Could you be.. Kikyo? No it can't be she died a long time ago.."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Kikyou is the priestess that lived here a while ago. She guarded the Shikon Jewel."

'Shikon Jewel? But I have it with me!'

"Well um.. I have it with me? How is she guard it with me here. I don't see her."

"You have the jewel? How can this happen?"

"Huh?"

"The jewel was burnt when Kikyou died! How can it be still here?"

At that moment a demon came out. It had sharp claws and teeth, it had wings and it was coming after Kagome! "Did.. you say… Shikon J..J..Jewel?"

"Oh no! This is horrible. Run!"

"Gyaaaa! Help! Kyaa! Kyaa! Go away!"

"Give…me..the jewel!"

"Don't give it to him! Do not!"

"But it will kill me!"

"Don't give it to him!"

'What do I do? What do I do!'

Just then Kagome saw some guy with dog ears clung to a tree. "Huh? Maybe he can help me! Hey!"

The mysterious man looked up and saw a girl running from a demon. He didn't really care though. He sighed and just watched her run over to him. "Hey! Please help me!"

"Uhh no thanks."

"Give me the jewel!"

"The jewel? You have the jewel! How about if you get me off this tree I'll help you."

"Okay."

"No don't!" The old woman yelled.

But it was to late Inuyasha was already off the tree. "Die!"

Inuyasha's claws dug deep in the demons chest. "Grr..You will pay…"

Then the demon fell to the floor and died. "Now give me the jewel and I won't kill you."

Keade ran to Kagome. "Kagome don't do it he will kill everyone here if you do!"

"Give it to me."

"No way!"

Inuyasha ran after her.

"Gyaa! Help!"

Keade ran into her hut and got something from her supplies. When she came back she threw the beads over Inuyasha head. It got him. "Kagome! Yell a command if ye want to live!"

"Uh.. Um.. Sit!"

After that word Inuyasha was flat on his face and was bruised badly. "Grr.. You will pay!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha was too late and was on the ground again. "This is pretty fun!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Heh. Sorry."

"Whatever."

Later on Inuyasha and Kagome talked for a while and became close friends.

Kagome then talked to Keade. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"It is Keade, and yours?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, you will face many dangers. I have sensed it. Take these."

"A bow and arrow?"

"They will make good use. Be sure to train yourself to become very good at an archer."

"Thank you Keade."

"Oh and Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"I have figured out something about where you cam from."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have come from the future."

* * *

Azumitashi- So do you like it? 

Kagome- It was great! I loved it!

Inuyasha- It was okay..

Kagome- You can take that as an Inuyasha compliment.

Azumitashi- Heh.

Inuyasha- So what shall our conversation be about today?

Kagome- How about... We hold this off for tomorrow and let our reviewers choose the topic!

Azumitashi- Okay! Sounds great!

Inuyasha- Oh and review or die! Takes out tesusaiga I'm watching you...From under your bed! Muahaha!

Kagome- Inuyasha! Sit boy! I'm so sorry. He does not hide under your bed. You can even look. But If you dont review...You die.

Azumitashi- You tell em' Kagome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Though I wish I did…

Okay on to the story!

"I have figured out something about where you came from."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have come from the future."

Chapter 2

"Really? Are you sure? This is.. The past!"

"Yes Kagome. I am trying to find a way to bring you back to you're time."

"Thanks Keade! I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome."

Inuyasha walked in. "I'm so bored. I want some excitement! Let's go fight some demons!"

"Good idea! I need to practice my aim."

Later that day…

"Wow Inuyasha you have really improved!"

"..."

_Later Day_

"Oh! A bird!"

"I knew I sensed the jewel here!"

"Huh?" Kagome saw the bird rush ing toward her. It took the jewel and flew high up in the clouds.

"Hey! Inuyasha help! That.. Bird stole the jewel!"

Inuyasha jumped up high enough to reach the bird but he could not reach the bird since it was so high up.

"You will never get the jewel."

Kagome got her weapon and aimed for the bird. "Hit it!" Kagome released her hold on the arrow and the arrow flew to the bird. Instead of shooting the bird the arow hit the jewel. "Oops..."

"What are you doing? Bitch!"

The jewel scattered into hundres of peices. The bird flew away with a shard of the jewel. "At least I have one shard of the jewel.."

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.. It wasn't my fault though!"

'Well it was but..'

Inuyasha snorted. "It was. Whatever let's just get the other parts of the jewel."

" Inuyasha. I think I should be getting home."

"No. We gotta find the jewel!"

"Sit!"

"Buh bye Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned and stayed on the floor. He did'nt feel like getting up.

Kagome went towards the well. 'Here goes..'

Kagome jumped in and saw a wooden ceiling above her.

"Hmm? I'm home!"

Kagome climbed out of the well and went to her house. "Wow. I miss this place."

"Kagome!" Souta saw Kagome come in. "You are home! Where were you?"

"Umm I think I was in the feudal era.."

"Yeah right.."

"It's true!"

"It may be true what Kagome is saying." Gramps walked in the room. "I'll go seal the well so no demons may come in. If you came in.. Maybe someone followed you."

"Good idea." Kagome thought about Inuyasha for a second. 'Probably a dream..'

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom walked in the kitchen. "You're back!"

"Mom!"

"Dad told me everything. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But I am a little hungry.."

"Here I'll make some food."

"Wow thanks!"

Minutes later Kagome's mom finished making food.

"Good food!"

"Kagome.. I found out information about the feudal era. The well can transport people in our well from here to different times!

"Good food! Yum!"

"Kagome! You're not listening!" Gramps just decided to forget it.

Kagome ate up her food and saw Inuyasha next to the door. "Wha!"

* * *

Zanejadu- The topic for today is..

Inuyasha- Anime..

Kagome- Cool! What's your fav anime Zane!

Zanejadu- Well.. Heh.. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Liar.

Zanejadu- Okay okayz! It's Naruto.. There. But you are my second fav Inuyasha!

Shippo- Hi everybody!

Kagome- Hey Shippo!

Shippo- When do I come in the story?

Zanejadu- Soon my frind.. very soon..

Inuyasha- Who needs him in the story anyway..

Zanejadu- We do Inuyasha.. Okay guys that's it for now! Don't forget to...

Kagome- Review!


End file.
